1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to vacuum cleaners and, more specifically, to an exhaust arrangement for a vacuum cleaner.
2. Summary of the Prior Art
Cleaner air exhaust arrangements have been of necessity provided in vacuum cleaners since their inception. These exhaust arrangements have taken many forms and, from early on, have utilized baffling and louvering to guide and attenuate exhaust air induced noise. Heretofore, however, it is not known to advantageously provide exhaust louvering to not only guide and attenuate air exhaust noise but also to provide a convenient support for a final filter arrangement for the cleaner.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide an improved cleaner air exhaust arrangement.
It is an additional object-of this invention to provide this improved cleaner air exhaust arrangement in a cleaner having a rigid bag housing.
It is a still further object of the invention to provide this improved cleaner air exhaust arrangement in a hard bag portion of an upright vacuum cleaner.
It is an additional object of the invention to include guiding louvers in the exhaust arrangement of a cleaner.
It is a further object of the invention to provide exhaust louvers that guide and baffle the air and, additionally, provide support for an outwardly arrayed filter arrangement.
It is a still further object of the invention to provide a final filter mount where its presence may be visually ascertained.